Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of drive train components and, more particularly, to a gear shock control member for a gear set of a drive train component.
Engineers are exploring various methods to save weight and space in the design and construction of motor vehicles. In addition to weight and space concerns, engineers are investigating various propulsion systems to replace and/or augment fossil fuels. One current area of investigation is the use of electric powered vehicles. In an electric powered vehicle, space and weight are of concern. Lowering component weight will lead to an enhanced operational envelope for electric motors. That is, the less weight the electric motor must move, more energy can be devoted to moving the vehicle and prolonging operational time.
Drive train components such as motors, transmissions, differentials, and the like, require a great deal of power to operate. Drive train components typically include large housings that support multiple gears, bearings and shafts. During operation, sudden stopping of the vehicle releases kinetic energy into the transmission that creates torsional forces. The torsional forces stress internal transmission components. The stress on the internal transmission components may lead to gear damage that could lower an overall operational life of the drive train component.